


New Beginning

by Emokid_Banyez



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emokid_Banyez/pseuds/Emokid_Banyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Optimus caught Megatron before he fell from his reach? What would become of Autobots and Decepticons? And how will the Autobots, remaining Decepticons and the humans react when Optimus reveals shocking news? (AN: I will include some OCs aswell as G1 characters like Ironhide and Jazz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Point

After witnessing Bumblebee's death, Optimus Prime's very being filled with rage as he watch his scout die at the hands of his nemesis. Lunging forward, Optimus gave a battle cry, knocking the silver mech off his pedes as he attacked continuously, watching the other fall heavily on the silver chest plates before him. Slowly walking towards the tyrant, Optimus converted his servo into a blaster, aiming it at Megatron's back. 

A growl was heard as Megatron swiftly moved around using his sword to plunge an attack at the Prime. Startled, Optimus had no time to move, being forced backwards and over the edge. He swiftly caught something under his servo and held his weight up. His optics shifted upwards as his chest plates left off smoke from the blast just a few minutes ago and stared into the red optics of Megatron, with a pleading look. The tyrant gave his own saddened look before loudly announcing, raising his sword, "Prepare to join your scout in the allspark!" 

"Megatron!!" Stopping, the silver mech turned around to look before something was forced through his chest plates and through his spark chamber. His optics widened as he stared down the Star Sabre at Bumblebee, chest plates quickly healing from the cybermatter. intakes slowed, a slow drip of energon rolling down his faceplates. 

From above, Starscream, Shockwave, Ratchet, Arcee, Smokescreen and the Decepticon drones watched the scene unfold, all optics wide at what there wee witnessing. 

"You took my voice, you will never rob anyone of anything ever again." Bumblebee's voice came, smooth and deep, servos holding the Star Sabre in its place. 

Megatron slowly lifted his sword but dropped it as he felt his spark extinguish, slowly falling back. Optimus stared with wide optics from his place hanging off the side of the extended machinery attached to bottom of the Nemesis. The tyrant fell to his knees, holding the Star Sabre with the last of his strength. Starscream's voice could be heard from above shouting the soon to be loss of his leader, as the said mech began leaning back further, optics offlining as he began slipping off the edge. 

Lubricant leaked from Optimus Prime's eyes, quickly catching one of the silver mechs arms and holding him there before he let the other fall. Bumblebee leant over the ledge to help his leader up but stilled as he saw that Megatron was hanging with him. 

Prime's optics gazed up at his scout, silently pleading him to help them up. He could still save Megatron and restore Cybertron. 

He soon felt himself be lifted as the yellow bot pulled him and the mech he just killed up. Megatron was then placed on Optimus' back as they made their way back up. Arcee, Ratchet, Smokescreen, Starscream and Shockwave was wait for them, the Decepticons gawking at their lead on the Primes back. They stepped forward only to be stopped by the Primes gaze.

"Bumblebee," ratchet was the first to speak, staring at his friend. Arcee was next, shock written on her faceplates, "Your voice.." 

Confused, Bumblebee looked to his comrades, "my voice? What do yo-..." He stopped mid-sentence, staring at his raised servos, his mouth mask slipping back, "My voice. Ratchet I have my cables back!" He half sighed, half shouted excitedly as he ran forward and hugged the medic.

Just as stunned, the white and red mech chuckled, "haha, yes we noticed," he pushed the smaller mech away slowly looking at him as he beamed at hearing his original voice. "The cybermatter.." he breathed looking back up. 

"It is the only possible explanation," Ratchet agreed, nodding his head slowly.

Prime then lied a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder struts, balancing the unseen mech in his hold on his back, "It would seem the old field medic made good after all." He smiled down at half of his team who was present before turning his comm. link on, "Optimus Prime to all units.." He hesitated, resting the side of his helm against the one on his shoulder strut, "Megatron is no more, but I believe we can reprogram his drive to our advantage.." 

The humans and wreckers who were standing by had started celebrating once they heard Megatron as gone but fell silent at what else the Prime said. Reprogram his drive? What was Optimus thinking?

"Wreckers. A job well done at securing the bridge." Optimus then announced, taking the wreckers by surprise. Ultra Magnus smiled replying to the comm. link, "it wasn't just us sir, the credit belongs to the humans" he then looked back at Miko and Jack who were standing there with smug looks smeared across their faces.

Ratchet walked towards the omega lock, looking down at it, "the omega lock is under our control, I propose we put it to good use." He finished optics shifting up to Optimus, who nodded, "Agreed old friend"

"Ultra Magnus. Set course for Cybertron." Optimus voice sounded though the comm. link, reaching the wreckers, before the Prime turner to the medic, "Ratchet.. If you would let me and agree, could we leave some of the cybermatter in preserve for when we are planning on restoring Megatron?" He questioned, as his watched his friends faceplates shift from concern to shock to worry. 

The red and white mech's gaze fell to the floor as he thought for a moment before going over to the control panel for the omega lock, pressing few buttons until one of the cylinders started filling with some cybermatter, enough that would allow them to restore Megatron.

Bumblebee then opened his own comm. link to Raf, "Hey Raf, if you can tear yourself from your laptop 2 seconds, get yourself up here so we can get to Cybertron already."

On the other end, Agent Fowler and Raf both wore identical shocked expression. Fowler was first to talk, looking at Raf then the screen, "uh, who is that?"

Raf's face was blank, taking a few minutes to place the voice to one of the Autobots before it clicked, "Bee?.."


	2. Rebuild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Optimus caught Megatron before he fell from his reach? What would become of Autobots and Decepticons? And how will the Autobots, remaining Decepticons and the humans react when Optimus reveals shocking news? (AN: I will include some OCs aswell as G1 characters like Ironhide and Jazz)

Several earth months have passed since the Autobots were able to restore Cybertron and start rebuilding. They had forced the remaining Decepticons into working with them to restore their home planet to its fullest. Starscream was the hardest to force into this agreement, all because he was worried about his, precious leader. 

After the humans were on board the Nemesis, once gaining control of the omega lock, Megatron was then taken to the med. bay in which his was laid on a med. berth, the hole still present through his chest plates and spark chamber. 

Optimus had watched his sparkless being before leaving and joining with his team in celebration. 

Leaving behind the medic with the humans had been hard for Optimus and the rest of the team as they would miss the mech. Once Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee has said goodbye to their human partners, team prime returned to Cybertron.

That is where they are now. On their home world, working with once-enemies-now-turned-comrades in building back their cities. Koan was the first to be restored, following closely by Iacon and Vos. The remaining Seekers, Vehicons and Constructicons moved to live in Vos along with the only Predacon.

The Nemesis was kept in Kaon while Megatron was recovering from his long stasis. The Autobots agreed to use the cybermatter Ratchet left to bring back the once powerful Decepticon leader. When his body was fully recovered, his spark and processor was not. He had been in stasis for about 1 earth month and everyday, Optimus visited the silver mech. He always silently cry when there, letting his poker face fade for a few minutes. He never wanted for him to die. Especially nearly falling towards earth.

No one questioned Prime's regular visits, not even the medic, Knockout. He was cautious aswell as shocked. But everything that happened, happened for a reason the red medic mused. Knockout had willingly volunteered to be the new medic that would replace Ratchet, on Cybertron. Luckily no one protested and thus, Knockout became the new medic.

By the time Megatron's vital readings were normal, all bots and cons had settled and become accustomed to new life on Cybertron. As Megatron slowly came to, his optics onlineing, he was surprised to see he was in his warship's med. bay. As he shook off the last bits of his stasis, he bang to sit up, groaning as his spark ached dully in its chamber. 

His optics flickered around the room, trying to take in his surroundings. He flinched slightly as the lighting in the room suddenly brightened. He was met with the familiar face plates of Knockout.

The red medic was startled in the least to see his old leader awake but walked up to him no less, "Lord Megatron, I see you have awoken." He stated, looking the silver mech up and down to make sure he was in full working condition.

"Knockout tell me," Megatron forced out, his vocal processor aching as it hasn't been used during stasis, "How did I end up from the omega lock to here in my warship's med. bay?" He questioned, an optic ridge raised.

Knockout only smiled as he looked up to the bigger mech, "well my liege, you will be surprised but the Prime saved you by catching you before you fell towards earths atmosphere. We are currently resting the Nemesis in Kaon since it was the first of the Cybertron cities to be finished." He simply informed the other.

Had Megatron heard right? Optimus saved him instead of keeping up the acts of enemies? He quickly went to stand up but was immediately stopped the red medic.

"Please my liege, rest for a little while longer while you recover from stasis." Knockout insisted, servos pressed against the healed chest plates of his former leader.

The silver mech growled, pushing the other away as he got shakily to his pedes. He balanced there for a while before walking as if he had a limp out of the med. bay doors. He looked down and stumbled back as he walking into another, completely oblivious that he wasn't looking where he was going. 

Optimus caught Megatron before he stumbled too far, holding his shoulder struts. His processor running faster than usual as he tried to figure out if it was Megatron he was really holding up. When the silver mech lifted his helm and his optics to the other, Optimus knew that this was the mech he had waited for so long to wake from stasis.

Megatron's optics widened as he looked up at the Prime, "Optimus?.." He was loss for words for once before he fell forward instead, enveloping the other in a hug, that was quickly returned, "Optimus.. I missed you so much..." He then whimpered slightly, like a sparkling whimpering for their creator. 

Optimus only hummed, trying to comfort his supposed nemesis, now openly admitted mate, "Shh Megatron, I missed you too.." He whispered into the others audio receiver, rubbing up and down his back strut.

The silver mech only shook and shivered as he clung to the other mech, whimpering as he was held close. "I-I'm sorry I nearly went to kill you.. I was only trying to keep up the act.." He looked up, helm resting against the red shoulder strut of the Prime.

Optimus only hushed him, kissing over the face plates of his mate, "we should go somewhere more... Private.. You still need to recover fully and I don't want you to hurt yourself," smiling, the Prime then led the other towards the silver mech's berth chambers.


	3. New Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Optimus caught Megatron before he fell from his reach? What would become of Autobots and Decepticons? And how will the Autobots, remaining Decepticons and the humans react when Optimus reveals shocking news? (AN: I will include some OCs aswell as G1 characters like Ironhide and Jazz)

Sighing happily laying on his berth, Megatron curled up next to his mate, helm resting against the red chest plates. He tried to enjoy himself as long as possible before he had to address his Decepticon army that he was up and well, or before any Autobots came to find their leader.

Optimus however was staring at the ceiling, holding the silver mech against his side. He missed this feeling for so long, he was trying to process if it was even real or not. He soon decided it was and that his mate was still intaking.

Like predicted, Smokescreen soon walked in without thinking, to see if he could find his leader. The rookie stopped in the doorway, his pedes stuck in place as he stared at the two larger mechs in the berth. His optics widened slightly while he tried to process something to say.

The Prime sat up looking at the mech in the doorway, holding the mech next to him, up aswell, "Smokescreen what is the meaning of this?" He simply asked, optics narrowing at the young mech.

Smokescreen only stood up straight, looking straight at his leader, "Optimus, I came looking for you because Ratchet had sent word that they have located a new Cybertronian signal on Earth." He then looked towards the dazed Megatron, "but I can see you are otherwise occupied.."

Megatron didn't bother looking at the mech who had interrupted his and the Prime's time together. He just leant against his mate, optics offlining as he tuned the other two out.

The red and blue mech just frowned, "you could've comm. linked me, Smokescreen. But I guess that is now not the case, so please step outside and I will be out in a minute," he pointed towards the door, voice demanding and leaving no room for arguments.

The rookie only nodded, moving swiftly out of he room, door slamming shut behind him. His intakes sped up a bit as he pressed his back against the wall outside. He really didn't need to be put into a situation like that. 

Optimus soon emerged with a slight angered mech by his side. Megatron glared at Smokescreen, growling slightly, "you better not speak of this to anyone."

The Prime simply kissed Megatron's lip plates before nodding, "I do have to agree, Smokescreen. Do not talk to anyone about what you have seen, even when we tell everyone else, do not speak of knowing."

The rookie only nodded before mp he motioned for the two mechs to follow him, walking down the halls towards the control room of the Nemesis. The taller mechs followed silently, keeping close for as long as they could till they were forced to step a bit further away from on another for the sake of their little secret.

Once the doors to the control room slipped open, inside stood Knockout, Shockwave, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Starscream and after retrieving the mech from the shadow zone, Soundwave. 

As soon as Megatron placed a pede inside the room, he was surrounded by the 4 Decepticons present. They each said their greeting and from Starscream, a yell of happiness that his master was alright. 

Soon everything died down and the Prime noticed that onscreen was Ratchet with the humans. He walked up to the panels and smiled, "Hello Ratchet, Jack, Miko and Rafael." He greeted them.

Ratchet's voice processor gave off a chuckle, "hello to you too Prime, I assume you have heard the news?" He asked in question.

The red and blue mech only nodded his agreement before Soundwave walked up beside him, "information: Cybertronian signal picked up on earth. Question: is it someone we could have heard of?" His visor showed the signal that he was talking about while he looked up at the Prime.

Optimus looked over the coordinates before looking back up to Ratchet onscreen, "I will assemble a team to come with me to earth so we can see who this Cybertronian is."

"Alright Optimus, I will inform Fowler of your visit, until then." He nodded before the comm. was cut. Optimus then turned to the mechs and femme behind him. He looked each one over before he looked towards Knockout, "Knockout, I want you to stay here with Starscream, Shockwave, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus then stepped forward holding up his servo and servo-replacement, "but sir, surely it would be better if I go with y-"

He was cut off by Optimus raising his own servo to silence the other, "Ultra Magnus, I have made up my mind and you will be staying here while Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead and Soundwave will come with me," he then turned to Megatron to give him a quick smile before addressing him, "Megatron. Can I trust that you will stay here to rest?"

Megatron caught the Primes drift, nodding while his optics narrowed slightly, "ofcourse, It's not like I can go anywhere not fully recovered." He grit his denta slightly, putting up an act that the rest of them bought.

Smokescreen then piped up, "uhm, Optimus sir? Do I stay here or?.." He fell silent knowing his leader will know what he's trying to say.

Optimus nodded, "yes Smokescreen you are to remain here with Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus." he then looked towards Soundwave and nodded.

Soundwave nodded back and set the coordinates for the space bridge to the old Autobots base on Earth, a whirl of blue and green appearing near to the entrance.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee walked towards it silently knowing to go without needing to be told again, disappearing into the space bridge portal. Optimus then walked toward it, closely followed by the silent flyer. They disappeared without much words other than some 'goodbyes' then found themselves inside in the old Autobots base.

They small team was met with the faces of Ratchet, Miko, Jack, Raf and special agent Fowler. Miko immediately ran towards Bulkhead, clinging to one of his pedes, "Bulk! Good to see ya!" She shouted excitedly, begin picked up by the green mech into a hug.

While they laughed together, Jack and Raf reunited with the former partners, greeting and hugging one another while Optimus greeted Fowler and Ratchet. Soundwave stood alone before he felt a tap to his pede. The silent mech looked down to see a grinning Miko, "yo, haven't seen you in a while," she said, Bulkhead watching them.

Soundwave nodded in agreement, "Miko: hello and affirmative. Time: has been long." He said his servo reaching down to shake with the human girl he had got to know quite well.

Ratchet then spoke up, getting everyone else's attention, walking over to a control panel, "This is where I detected the signal. I don't quite know who it is but I am sure it's no one I have heard of." His helm turned towards Optimus who nodded, taking in the information.

"Set a ground bridge for the coordinates and we will go and investigate." Optimus snapped his mask into place across his faceplates, turning towards Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee, "be cautious, we don't know if this is just a set up or something that could be something to do with MECh, but I highly doubt it's them after we got rid of their leader."

The two mechs and femme nodded before Soundwave picking up each human and setting them on the side of the control panel near Ratchet, knowing he would need to stay here just in case of backup.

Ratchet nodded opening the ground bridge, watching as his friends walked through it to the other side. Optimus stopped his small team once the ground hedge shut behind them. They started looking around till Bumblebee called to his comrades about his find.

They all went over and took sharp intakes at what they saw. All optics widened.


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Optimus caught Megatron before he fell from his reach? What would become of Autobots and Decepticons? And how will the Autobots, remaining Decepticons and the humans react when Optimus reveals shocking news? (AN: I will include some OCs aswell as G1 characters like Ironhide and Jazz)

All optics widened at the sight in front of them. The 3 mechs and femme weren't only shocked but confused aswell. They curled up and in recharged was a small sparkling, maybe a few earth years old. By what Optimus could see it was a small mech, a bit small for his age, his protoform nothing more than a metallic silver over his entire form, with small red stripes along his arms, legs and pedes.

The small sparkling soon awoke from recharge, sensing other life forces around him. His golden optics onlined as he stared up at the older Cybertronians. Sniffling lightly, lubricant started to leak from his optics, scared that he would be attacked. 

Arcee soon was snapped out of her trance and soon leant down to the young ones level, showing she meant no harm as he reached out wither her servos to pick the small sparkling up.

As she got a closer look at the small mechling, she noticed a small tag around his neck cables. Turning it over she read what was inscribed on it. The femme then turned towards her leader and comrades, "his name is Nitrobreaker. It doesn't say anything about him though." 

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other as the Prime lifted a servo to Nitrobreaker, who was still in Arcee's arms. Nitro looked at the servos confused before lifting his own tiny ones to hold onto the Prime's, giggling and cooing as he sensed no danger.

The red and blue mech only chuckled lightly, taking the sparkling from the femme, holding his up to his faceplates, "this isn't what I expected but we will have to take this sparkling to Ratchet to get him checked over. I don't know how Nitrobreaker ended up on earth, but he is a Cybertronian no less," he then handed Nitro back to Arcee as he opened his comm. link, "Ratchet can you send an immediate ground bridge to our location, and prepare yourself, you will be in for a surprise." 

"Yes Optimus, but who is it that you are bringing back?" The medic replied, opening the ground bridge, the humans and Soundwave a slight distance away.

Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead came through before Optimus did, a quiet cooing coming from his arms. 

Soundwave looked over to the Prime, realisation kicking in, "inquiry: collected a sparkling?" His voice rang through everyone. The humans only looked up, confusion written on their faces until Miko piped up, "What's a 'sparkling'?" 

Ratchet's optics widened as he walked quickly over to Optimus, looking over the small mech in his arms, "Primus... It is indeed a sparkling.. But how? How can a sparkling end up on earth!?" He took Nitro from Optimus quickly going over to a med. berth kept a small distance away just incase something happened.

Optimus only shook his helm, watching his old friend checking Nitro over for anything spark damaging, "I have no idea old friend, but we will need to return to Cybertron to see if anyone knows anything about Nitrobreaker."

The medic turned around, "his name is Nitrobreaker? Well... He doesn't seem harmed in anyway, he seems in perfect working order.. Soundwave could you open the space bridge to the Nemesis so that bother me and Knockout to run a few tests on this little mech," he then turned around, Nitro in his arms as he walked back over to Optimus, handing the sparkling back to him.

Optimus only nodded agreeing silently for Soundwave to take out the orders given, holding Nitro against his chest plates as the small mech yawned, falling back into recharge. 

From over on the console, Miko started giggling, "Awhhh!~ that's so cute!~" she squealed, Raf and Jack covering their ears since they were right next to the Japanese girl.

Bulkhead shook his helm at her, holding out his servo for her to stand on, "you never change," he chuckled, holding the girl to optic height.

She smiled and winked up at the green mech, "you know it Bulk!"

Then, everyone heard the familiar sounds of the space bridge opening. Bumblebee and Arcee picked up their old human partners, walking through the bridge and onto the nemesis. Bulkhead, Soundwave and Ratchet followed, leaving Optimus to trail behind with Nitro in his hold, recharging.

The amount of gasps that were heard, awoke the sleeping sparkling, golden optics once again staring around at the unknown mechs. He clung to the Prime's chest plates, hoping for some comfort. 

Megatron was the first to walk towards Optimus, quickly taking the sparkling from him. When Nitro gave a startled cry, the silver mech only clicked and cooed as the small mech, surprising everyone around him. Starscream watched his master, dumbfounded as Megatron held and cooed to the sparkling. 

Knockout frowned, optic ridges lowering, "why is Megatron cooing to a sparkling? And why did you have one anyway." He questioned, arms crossing over his chest plates.

The Primed sighed, watching his secret mate and Nitro, "he was the Cybertronian signal Ratchet picked up, we don't know how or why he was there, but he was. Knockout, if possible you and Ratchet are to run a few tests, just to see where he comes from and if you can tell us anything about him."

Soft clicks and coos were heard as Megateon continued to hold Nitrobreaker, cooing and clicking back to keep the small mech happy. It worked so he looked up, "run tests on this cute thing? I won't let you." He stated, holding the sparkling protectively.

Optimus stared at the silver mech, frowning after a while before sighing again, "but Megatron, we need to know how he got to earth and whether there is anything that will risk extinguishing his spark." The Prime reasoned, servo resting on the silver shoulder strut.

Megatron quickly looked up at the Prime before nodding with a saddened expression, "fine.. But I want to be there, I can't leave this little one alone.. He'll get upset.."

That surprised everyone, even Optimus as the silver mech started walking out and towards the med. bay, continuing to coo and click to Nitro, who happily returned them.

To say the medics were dumbfounded was an understatement, their processors were simply blown. Ratchet couldn't help but stare after the silver mech while Knockout still tried to form a correct sentence.


	5. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Optimus caught Megatron before he fell from his reach? What would become of Autobots and Decepticons? And how will the Autobots, remaining Decepticons and the humans react when Optimus reveals shocking news? (AN: I will include some OCs aswell as G1 characters like Ironhide and Jazz)

Throughout a few human weeks, tests were run on Nitrobreaker. Megatron was there everytime and held the mechling throughout each one. The silver mech had got used to the stares he received from other mechs and femmes, not caring if they disapproved the once powerful leader becoming nothing more than a motherly Cybertronian.

It was mainly the insecticons who disapproved since they had not been under Megatron’s command long enough to know not to upset the leader. It was bad enough Starscream was putting his air vents into business he shouldn’t be worrying about. 

The large silver mech gave no acknowledgement to the seeker though, choosing to only pay attention to his adopted creation or to the medics. It turned out in the end, Knock Out and Ratchet couldn’t find out much about the sparklet, only knowing that his premature protoform was due to early birthing from Nitro’s original creator.

They had also found out that Nitro was a flyer, not necessarily a seeker, but a flyer no less. He didn’t have any wings yet, but his protoform was changing dramatically as small lumps on the sparklings back struts starting showing as his wings started forming.

It hurt the mechling slightly to be touched around the area his wings would be but it was to be expected as Ratchet had pointed out to the deceased Decepticon leader. Megatron of course worried for Nitrobreaker but trusted the medic’s words.

After 2 earth months passed, Nitrobreaker’s form had changed outstandingly fast. He now had his wings and he was showing signs of wanting to go out flying. Megatron forbid any flyer on Cybertron to take his adopted creation out for a flight since he wanted to be the one to see or hear the joy coming from Nitro.

Optimus respected Megatron’s wish to be the one to take Nitro out for his first flight, but he reasoned that his mate should wait just a little longer for that to happen. The silver mech listened and accepted what the prime had to say. He had to agree that Nitro was still a little young for his first flight; any flyer could tell another that. Ratchet even advised that Nitro should wait for his first flight, Knock Out silently agreeing. 

So why Nitro waited for his time to come when his adopted creator would take his for his first flight, he settled for playing with his Cybertronian pet dog shockwave and created for him. Nitrobreaker giggled as he chased Scarce around his berthroom in the new apartment his sire had got for his family.

Scarce yelled as he was tackled by the still young sparkling, nuzzling the side of Nitro’s helm. The mechling giggled louder, hugging his pet tightly, “yay! I caught Scarce!” he shrieked out happily, his golden optics glowing.

“Nitro?! Come on mister, we need to go see Uncle Knock Out!” came a voice that snapped the silver sparkling out of his giggle fit. Nitro whined before getting to his pedes, stroking the Cybertronian dog’s head before running out the room, “Coming daddy! Bye Scarce!” he shouted back to his pet, who sat by his berthroom door.

The trip to Knock Out’s med. centre was short but mostly spent by Nitrobreaker running around, making sounds as if he was flying about in front of Megatron, Who only silently chuckled, watching the young one. ‘What would it feel like to be young again’ Megatron asked himself mentally as he tried to recall his sparklinghood, remembering only bits and pieces of it. The eons long war had done a lot to him, Megatron realised, ‘Maybe now I can focus on the future of all Cybertronians, instead of just Decepticons.’ 

“Daddy?! Hello?” Nitro yelled loudly, jumping up and down in front of the bigger mech. That seemed to snap ex-gladiator out of his trance, looking down at his adopted creation as he picked him up, “Sorry Nitro,” he apologised, “just a lot of things on you daddy’s mind at the moment,” he slowly and carefully explained to the sparklet.

That seemed to satisfy the young mech as he simply leaned up to loosely wrap his arms around Megatron’s neck cables. They spent the rest of the trip in silence. After arriving at Knock Out’s med. centre, Nitrobreaker immediately wiggled from the bigger mech’s grasp, jumped down to his pedes before taking off and running to the red muscle car across the room, “Uncle Knock Out!” he exclaimed gleefully.

Knock Out looked up from some data pads to see Nitro looking straight up at him. He smiled slightly, kneeling down as he looked over the mech, “look at you, growing up fast I see.” He then stood back up to his normal height as he crossed his arms over his chestplates, “is it just me or have you gotten taller?” KO chuckled, watching as he watch his ‘nephew’s’ faceplates change to one of surprise to frowning before he stuck his glossa out in a playful manner.

A deeper chuckle then KO’s was hear across the room as the medic looked up and noticed his once powerful leader, “well hello there Lord Megatron,” he greeted, nodding his helm in the direction of the said mech.

Megatron only sighed walking over slowly, “I thought I told you to drop the title, Knock Out” of course he wasn’t saying that as a demand, but a question as he slowly bent down to pick Nitrobreaker up.

The medic only nodded and hummed his response before picking up a data pad again, “so what do I owe the privilege of this visit?” he simply asked, running over the data pad in his servos to keep him busy.

The war lord frowned, before setting Nitro on the med. berth next to them, “well one, for a check up on Nitro and two, because I need to know if the time is right,” he said, staring hard at the medic as he tried to say it without Nitro catching on what he was implying.

The muscle car understood and started going over and examining the young mech. It was about 20 minutes later when Knock Out finished, walking over to the war lord with a data pad, showing Nitro’s examination vitals, “well he looks to be progressing nicely, there’s no gimmicks in his growth and I would say he is ready.”

“Ready? Ready for what,” Nitrobreaker squeaked, jumping down from his perch on the med. berth, walking over towards his uncle and adopted creator, a curious look on his faceplates.

They both looked down at him, expressions neutral as the largest mech knelt down, servo resting on the mechling’s shoulder strut, “ready for your first flight,” a smile spread across his lip plates as he said this to the young one.

Nitro stared, dumbfounded as he tried to process what he had just heard. First flight? Was this a dream? He had been bugging his elders about it ever since he could talk properly. He quickly broke out into shouts and shrieks of joy as he ran around the room, wings raised in happiness.


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Optimus caught Megatron before he fell from his reach? What would become of Autobots and Decepticons? And how will the Autobots, remaining Decepticons and the humans react when Optimus reveals shocking news? (AN: I will include some OCs aswell as G1 characters like Ironhide and Jazz)

The trek home was mostly filled with the young mech running around making sounds as if he was flying. Megatron smiled as his young sparkling, watching as he ran about, chuckling at the hyperactive young mech.

As soon as they returned home, Nitro sprinted to tackle Scarce who was still sat near his room's door. He shouted and laughed about what news he heard not too long ago. The cybertronian dog yipped and barked happily in response, nuzzling and licking at Nitro's faceplates.

Optimus soon returned home, finding his bonded and sparklet sitting on the floor with data pads sitting scattered in front of them. He was greeted by a lick to his servo by Scarce. The Prime smiled and pet the dog before walking over, picking up Nitro from behind, catching him off guard, "what you looking at kiddo?"

Nitro squeaked before giggling, "nothing much, but daddy said we could look for an alt. mode for me!" He smiled happily before his faceplates turned to a frown, "but it's kinda hard to choose..."

The red and blue mech chuckled heartedly as he set the mech on his pedes, sitting down afterwards only to get a lap full of Nitro. The small silver and red mech leaned forward to pick up on of the data pads, showing it to the Prime, "Daddy says this one is good.."

Optimus looked over the data pad, smiling before he looked over at his mate,(1) "Oh really? Can you tell me the name of the model Nitro?" He questioned the younger one, taking the pad from him as he looked over it again.

Nitrobreaker's face plates scrunched up in thought as he tried to remember the name. He suddenly perked up and smiled, " I think it's the T-50 fighter jet..." He then looked down as if questioning himself whether it was right or not.

His thoughts were answered as Optimus humped and nodded his helm, "well it defiantly looks built for speed.. Looks like your daddy has chosen a good one for you." 

Megatron smiled in triumph as he held his helm up, "we'll of course Optimus. I'm gonna make sure his alt. mode is the best one for him, since the lil devil likes speed." He sighed as he rested his helm in his servo, "ever since your scout took him out for a ride a while back."

"But Bumblebee is a good mech! He said he would want to have races with me when I was old enough," Nitro giggled optics offlineing then onlineing. He stopped when he felt a weight on top of his helm, looking up at his sire.

"Yes Bumblebee is a good mech, but you will have to wait quiet a while yet till your dad will let you race for fun," he stated, making sure that Nitro understood he was still a bit too young for racing.

The young mech nodded, helm hanging slightly before Scarce came over, nuzzling Nitro's cheek plate to cheer him up. It worked because soon after Scarce began licking Nitro, he started giggling and laughing, squirming in his Sire's lap. (2)

Both Megatron and Optimus smiled, knowing they were able to give this sparkling they had become to call their own a second chance, after the unfortunate start on Earth.

The rest of the night was spent talking about the plans ahead, making sure that Nitro had made up his mind on his Alt. mode for sure, so they wouldn't have to make a second choice later on.

It was soon time for Nitro to recharge, as he was already near to recharging in Optimus' lap. Megatron picked the smaller mech up, walking into Nitro's berths room with Scarce following closely behind. 

Optimus then walked in holding a small glass of energon formula fit for Nitro's protoform. He se the glass on the small side next to the berth as his mate set the sparkling down, "Nitro, you'll need to drink your energon before recharging, we don't want you onlineing with low fuel levels in the morning"

The silver and red mechling nodded, sitting up to reach for the glass and drink his energon. Soon after he finished it, his dog soon found his way onto the berth, settling down next to Nitro's side. The sparkling smiled and set the glass down before laying down himself, optics offlineing, "Night Daddy, night Dad.. Love you.." (3)

"Night Nitro" both older mech's said as they left the room, door closing slowly behind them. Megatron started walking down the small hall to their shared room, Optimus following closely behind, "So what did Knockout say about Nitronreaker's growth rate?" 

Megatron looked up from the small data pad he was looking at, to see Optimus walking over to him, "he said he's growing fast, might be from his premature state, his body is just trying to keep up with his spark."(4) He said bluntly, setting the data pad down before slipping onto the berth, laying on his side.

The Prime sighed lightly as he laid down next to his mate, arm thrown over his waist, "well that's good," he then nuzzled the back of Megatron's helm before turning him over so they were facing, "just recharge, you have a lot to take care of tomorrow," with the the Prime softly kissed his mate, arms tightening around him as he held the silver mech.

Said mech smiled lightly and nodded, optics slowly offlineing as he shifted closer to the red and blue chest of his mate, intakes slowing down slightly as he drifted off into recharge. Optimus lay there, watching, before he too, off lined his optics, slipping into recharge.

AN:  
(1) Yes Optimus and Megatron are 'Mates'. They have been mates since before TFP: Beast Hunters - episode 13.  
(2) 'Sire' being something close to a normal 'Dad' as 'Creator' is close to being a normal 'Mom'  
(3) Cybertronains now use the word 'love' from human customs since the resurrection of Cybertron.  
(4) Although not said, because when Nitro was found, he was premature, so now his systems are trying to catch up with his age, therefor speeding up his growth.


	7. Sparkling-sitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Optimus caught Megatron before he fell from his reach? What would become of Autobots and Decepticons? And how will the Autobots, remaining Decepticons and the humans react when Optimus reveals shocking news? (AN: I will include some OCs aswell as G1 characters like Ironhide and Jazz)

AN: Okay so I've noticed that there are some unexplained things in this sorrow now and on forth, there will be little snippets at the end of each chapter. Also I've cut out the part where Megatron takes Nitro for his first ever flight and I will upload that separately, since I want to try and get as much detail into it.

Warning: I don't own Transformers Prime (it'd be good if I did though~)

~:-:~

A screech was heard across the the whole building as an ecstatic young mech found his was into his favourite sparkling-sitter's apartment. (1)

The black and yellow mech looked up from his work as he got an armful of a giggling silver and red sparkling. Bumblebee smiled as he laughed along and hugged Nitro back, "hey, how's my favourite little flyer?"

"I'm the only little flyer!" The younger one giggled, his little wings held high in excitement, "Guess what Bee!?" Nitro half shouted, half said as he looked up at the scout.

Bee tilted his helm, optic ridges lowering as he looked quizzically at the mech, "what? What's got you this excited and hyped up?"

Nitro was about to answer before a deep chuckle was heard behind him. The sparkling turned his helm to find his creator standing in the doorway, a smile plastered on his faceplates, "he's 'excited and hyped up' because we just got back from flying. He went out flying for the first time, so he's pretty ecstatic at the moment, hope you two have fun, I'll be back later once I've helped Optimus with some work on building plans." With that the silver mech turned and walked out, door sliding shut behind him.

The bee themed bot smiled and spun around with Nitro in his arms, "well that's great little buddy! Bet you had fun. Guess we have a few hours to catch up. Haven't seen you in a while," the scout laughed, walking to the small sofa in front of a tv, with Nitro still in his arms. 

The silver and red mechling nodded and giggled, holding onto Bee's shoulder strut as he was sat in the mech's lap, the tv soon turning on as the black and yellow bot started flicking through the channels, settling on one that was a human channel, as it was recently installed.

They sat there watching the tv for a while, talking about speed and things related to that before Nitro slipped off his sitter's lap, onto his pedes as he looked towards the small kitchen, "is it alright if I have some of those energon cookies you get from the humans and uncle Ratchet?..." (2)

Bumblebee nodded as he stood up and walked to the kitchen, reaching into a small cupboard, pulling out a small bag, picking out an energon cookie before walking back to Nitro, kneeling down, "here ya go little buddy," he smiled as he held out the treat.

The young mech smiled and took it, nibbling on he end, "I'm glad you get these Bee~ I'm surprised they taste so good~" Nitro giggled, nibbling on the end more.

The older mech nodded, giving of a noise close to a laugh as he sat back down on the sofa, bringing Nitro up to sit next to him. When the young mech was nearly finished, Bee noticed a piece of the energon treat on the side of Nitro's lip plates. He lifted a servo slowly to Nitro's faceplates, lightly wiping off the crumbs.

The silver and red sparklet froze, golden optics stared straight ahead, his faceplates heating up slightly. (3) He quickly pushed the large servo away from him, looking down slightly, "I could've done that myself Bumblebee..."

The former Autobot scout smiled wide, servo raising higher to rest onto of Nitro's helm, stroking the small crest there, "yeah, but I did that instead." He then noticed the mechling was looking away so quickly and efficiently picked him up, getting to his pedes to spin around with Nitro at arms length, "c'mon Nitrobreaker! Cheer up for your ol' buddy Bee~"

Nitrobreaker tried to keep a straight face but before he knew it, he was giggling loudly, arms lifted in the air as his optics offlined temporarily, "yay!!" He screeched, arms wavering wildly.

That made the scout stop, throwing the sparkling up slightly so he would face towards him, catching him effortlessly, "see? That's the Nitrobreaker I know." 

The mechling nodded, a small smiled on his faceplates, golden optics shining brightly as he stared at the older mech. He stopped after a while, his faceplates heating up slightly again. He held up his arms to Bee, gesturing for a hug that's was granted. As soon as he felt the mech's chest plates, Nitro's arms immediately wrapped around the other's neck cables.

Bee only smiled, hugging the sparklet tightly, sitting back down, "what's with you and hugs?" He joked half heartedly as he nuzzled the side of Nitro's helm. The young mech only leant back, sticking his glossa out kiddingly, "hugs are a nice way to show appreciation!" Was the mechling's response.

The other mech only shook his helm, laughing lightly, "always the affectionate sparklet..." Bee said quietly noticing the slowly dimming golden optics as well as Nitro slowly leaning forward again.

Nitro soon fell into a light recharge, surprising his sparkling-sitter slightly. Bumblebee smiled, moving the mechling so he was leant against his chest plates, helm resting just below his shoulder strut. He then leant back, making sure not to alert the recharging mech, "just too cute..."

AN:  
(1) Nitro has a mech who looks after him while Megatron and Optimus are busy with other things.  
(2) Nitro refers to Ratchet as his 'uncle' as well as Knockout because of how much time he spent with them from the tests that were run on him.  
(3) Nitro has a small crush on Bumblebee and had done for a while, but chooses not to tell anyone, the only one who knows is Scarce, his pet.


	8. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Optimus caught Megatron before he fell from his reach? What would become of Autobots and Decepticons? And how will the Autobots, remaining Decepticons and the humans react when Optimus reveals shocking news? (AN: I will include some OCs aswell as G1 characters like Ironhide and Jazz)

A few hours passed, Nitro still recharging peacefully against his sparkling-sitter's chest plates. The doors to the apartment opened, revealing a run down looking former Decepticon leader. 

Bumblebee looked up, optics looking over the silver mech, "well what happened to you Megs?" He chuckled, standing up slowly, holding the recharging sparklet steady.

The warlord only sighed, servo lifted to rub at the back of his helm, "a lot of work that was needed to be done, didn't get done and was needed to be postponed till further notice. Optimus is still sorting out things with the Predaking and its taking it's toll I guess.." He looked over to the smaller mech, noticing Nitro, "I see he's in recharge."

"Yeah the lil guy was worn out obviously from the flying earlier," Bee nodded, walking over slowly towards the scar covered mech, "I'll walk with you back to you apartment, don't want to wake Nitro up.." He smiled, holding Nitrobreaker a bit closer as he walked out, soon followed by Megatron.

They arrived at Megatron's apartment in not much time, noticing most of the other mech's and femmes who had started to return to Cybertron. Bee walked into the silver and red's mechling's room, setting him down on the berth as Scarce woke up from his own recharge, shifting to make room for his friend.

The scout soon stood straight, before leaning over to nuzzle the top of Nitro's helm, a small smile soon forming on the younger's faceplates.(1) Bumblebee chuckled quietly, slowly walking out, coming face to face with the former Decepticon leader, "well he seems to be in deep recharge, he'll wake up in the morning fully recharged. Don't worry he had some energon before he fell into recharge."

"Thank you for looking after him Bumblebee, I would've asked Soundwave, but he's on his shift and won't be finishing till later, make sure to say hi to those human friends of yours for me?"(2) The warlord smiled, his sharp denta showing as he patted the smaller mech's shoulder strut. Bee nodded, saying goodbye before walking out, and back towards his own home. 

Megatron sighed deeply, walking over to slump down on the couch, pedes lifted to rest on the small table in front of him. He groaned as he rested his helm back against the sofa optics offlineing slowly, "such a long day.. It wouldn't.. Be too bad if .. If I recharged.." With that he slowly slipped off into a light recharge, arms resting over his stomach lightly.

A few hours later, Megatron awoke from recharge, slowly onlineing his optics as he sat up. He looked around before noticing a slight noise and light coming from the kitchen. The mech stood and walked over before stopping in the door, surprised to see his mate there.

Optimus was too busy to notice the other up and about, pouring some high grade energon into two glasses, one for himself and one for his now awoken mate. He placed both on a tray before turning around, stumbling back on his pedes, startled to see the silver mech, "Megatron-.. How long have you been there?"

The former Decepticon leader chuckled, walking further into the kitchen, arms coming up to wrap around the blue and red mech's neck cables, "not long, and since when have you been back? Did you manage to sort everything out with Predaking?"

The prime sighed and nodded his helm, arms wrapping around the other's waist plating, "yes, but there's still much to be done, not all was achieved today. I will need Soundwave's help tomorrow for transportation," Optimus said, helm leaning forward to bump lightly against Megatron's.

The warlord smiled, bumping his helm back lightly, "yes, I'll be sure to com. Link Soundwave in the morning to give him a heads up, but for now why don't we go rest on the berth?" He smirked, pulling Optimus with him slightly before letting go and walking out.

Optimus smiled lightly, optics going soft as he picked up the glasses full of high grade energon, following the other former leader to their berth room, passing Nitro's room, making sure the young flyer was still in recharge.

As both mechs entered their room, door locking behind them, Optimus set down their drinks while Megatron turned the light on low, to give some light at least. They both sat on the berth, sipping high grade energon while talking about work and other things that still needed to be done, also slipping in the occasional small conversation about Nitrobreaker.

It was way into the night when a small knock was heard. Megatron frowned as he sat up from his position of laying with Optimus, walking over to the door. When it opened he found his small flyer clinging to his pet's leg, "Nitro, what are you doing up?" The larger mech asked softly, bending down to pluck the flyer from Scarce.

Nitro only sniffled, immediately clinging to his creators neck cables, "I had a bad dream as t-the humans would say..."(3) He mumbled, his body shaking when he remembered what he saw. 

Megatron sighed, bringing Nitro with him as he returned to his mate's side, his creation's pet obediently following, "don't worry Nitrobreaker, you can sleep with me and dad tonight," he smiled down at Optimus who gave a confused look, slowly laying down with the small flyer still attached to him, Scarce jumping up and laying down at their pedes.

The sparklet nodded, sniffling again as he yet again fell into recharge, his grip loosening some. The prime frowned, optic ridges lowering, "let me guess, those 'dreams' right?" All he got was a nod from the other mech, holding the younger one protectively.

"They will go eventually..." The warlord sighed through intakes, lightly ribbing Nitro's helm. His mate only agreed silently, shifting closer so the young mech could feel two comforting sparkbeats near while in recharge. 

Both Meagtron and Optimus smiled when Scarce moved a bit closer up towards his owner and friend, whining quietly, "don't worry, he's fine Scars" the silver mech said, using the nickname that had stuck to calm down the dog. It worked as soon the cybertronian dog was in a peaceful recharge at the small flyer's pedes.

Optimus chuckled as he reached down to stroke the top of the large dog's head, before wrapping it loosely around his mate, "get some rest, he'll get better Megatron."

"I hope you're right Optimus... I hope you're right..."

A/N:  
(1) Bumblebee is obviously being affectionate, Nitro having a small crush on Bumblebee must be thinking about 'other' things to do with the scout.  
(2) Bee keeps in regular contact with Raf and sometimes Miko and Jack, Megs has got to know them a bit more and is fond of them.  
(3) Cybertronians now use more and more human terms.


	9. Old Friends. New Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Optimus caught Megatron before he fell from his reach? What would become of Autobots and Decepticons? And how will the Autobots, remaining Decepticons and the humans react when Optimus reveals shocking news? (AN: I will include some OCs aswell as G1 characters like Ironhide and Jazz)

AN: Okay so this has come WAAAY late and I'm sorry for that, been doing exam studies and all, it's taking up most of my time. But hopefully ill get few more chapters up and done over Christmas and New Year, so look forward to them. If you notice something isn't right, please tell me ^^''

Warning: I don't own Transformers Prime (it'd be good if I did though~)

~:-:~

A few days passed, Nitro's nightmares not getting any better than he had started off. Megaton had taken on the habit of taking the sparklet to Bumblebee, as the mechling always seemed to relax. It hurt the mech to see the young one so scared when he awoken from recharge. Nitro had been taken to see the red medic, but nothing could be said about why this was happening, nor could it be said what the mechling sees in these nightmares, as the red and silver mechling refuses to speak of it.

The bee themed mech sighed, optics offlineing as he watch the still small flyer recharge. He had never been as worried now about the sparkling now then back when they found him on earth. He seemed in much better condition then to this point in time. 

The bee themed mech was startled out of his thoughts as a knock was heard from the door. Bumblebee looked down at the young flyer before getting up and walking over to the door, lazily opening it, surprised by who he saw, "Soullock?..." (1)

The mech in question smiled slightly, although he was shocked, he nodded his helm and walking forward to hug the yellow and black mech, "Yeah it's me Bee.. As soon as we got the message, Kindra set course for Cybertron. Jazz and Prowl are here as well, they arrived just after us. I thought maybe.. I would come and see you for a while, catch up on things.."

Bumblebee smiled as well, hugging back almost instantly, "that would be nice, it's been a while.." He agreed, soon letting go of his friend, stepping back to let him in.

Soullock smiled wider as he walked in, door closing instantly behind him as he looked around. He stopped when he caught sight of a small lump on the couch, lifting a servo up to point towards it, "uh Bee?... Who is that?"

The mech turned around, looking to what his friend was asking about before chuckling lightly, walking over towards the small sparkling, "this is Nitrobreaker, Megatron's and Optimus' sparkling."

The mainly black mech walked over to them hesitantly, looking over the small flyer, "awh, he's so cute. You said he was Optimus' and Megatorn's? Wow.."

"Yeah but Nitro was adopted by them since the agreed it would be best for Nitro to have two parents. They don't seem like much but they do what's best for Nitro." Bee said, smiling as bright as his optics before watching as the flyer's optics onlined, signalling his waking from recharge.

The red and silver flyer soon became aware of his surroundings, looking up at Soullock with an almost frightened look as he reached out for something to hold onto, finding his guardian's upper arm to cling to.

Both older mechs watched Nitro closely before Bee only hushed the near scared to death flyer, "hush Nitro, it's okay. This is my friend Soullock, he just arrived here on Cybertron not long ago." His only response from the mechling was a small frown and the tightness around his upper arm increasing, "Nitro, listen to me. It's fine, he won't hurt you, why don't you say hi?"

Soullock then took his cue to wave and smile towards the small mech, as Nitro slowly released Bumblebee's arm, lifting a small servo to shyly wave back, "h-hi.." He stuttered, wings shivering on his back slightly as he spoke.

The mainly black mech smiled, chuckling slightly, "no need to be afraid little guy, I'm harmless~"

Nitro stared, still slightly unsure before he smiled as well, giggling loudly as he continued waving happily at the still unfamiliar mech.

Hours passed as the three mechs sat and talked about things; well mainly just Soullock and Bumblebee, the small flyer giggled as he crawled from one lap to the other as he listened to the older mechs talking.

It soon proved a bit too much for Nitro, as he fell into recharge slowly while sprawled across Soullock's lap. The mech didn't mind, just holding him still so he wouldn't fall.

Bee smiled as he watched, startled when he heard a loud knock emitting from the door. He stood and walked over, opening it as he stumbled back from a large mass walking past.

The former warlord barged in, not really minding who he bumped into as he stood, looking down at his sparklet in the new arrival's lap, "Soullock, I see you've met Nitrobreaker."

"Oh. Megatron.. Yes.. I have, he is quiet, hyperactive," was the quick reply as the flyer stood, holding the smaller one in his arms, "he's in recharge at the moment but all sparklings need their rest."

The silver mech nodded slightly, a small smiles on his lip plates as he reached out and took Nitro from him, "Bumblebee, I won't be dropping Nitro off here tomorrow, instead you are to go out on patrol with Wheeljack and Smokescreen. Soundwave with look after a Nitro tomorrow."

The muscle car nodded while Soullock perked up, "S-Smokescreen? He's here o-on Cybertron?" With that the flyer rushed outside, flying off to try and locate the rookie.

Megatron and Bee stared after him, before the yellow mech smiled and chuckled lightly, bringing Megatron out his daze, "And what was that all about?"

"You see, Soullock and Smokescreen are mates, they have been way before the start of the Great War of Cybertron, when everyone fled, they were split up. Same with Sou's sister and her mate,"Bumblebee sighed, a solemn look on his faceplates as he stared at his pedes.

The silver mech nodded in understanding, easily filling in the gaps he was curious about. He then sighed and walked out, turning back to look at the yellow bot, "Make sure you're up early to meet Wheeljack and Smokescreen on the nemesis for your patrol," he didn't wait for an answer as he walked straight out, the door slamming shut behind him.

The muscle car nodded, even if it wasn't seen.

AN:  
(1) Soullock is an old friend of Bumblebee's (he is also not my OC, he belongs to DeceptiCop647 on FF.net, along with his sister)


End file.
